


Never Letting Go

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has been bothering David, and Evan has to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> This was written as a spur of the moment birthday present for squidgie, who is a devoted fan of Lorne/Parrish :) It's my first time writing this pairing, so I hope I didn't do too badly.
> 
> Unbetad, all mistakes are purely mine. Crossposted [on LJ](http://selenic76.livejournal.com/19149.html)

 

Never Letting Go

 

“It’s not ‘nothing’!” Evan shouted at David, the sound so loud in their quiet quarters, and immediately regretted it after seeing the hurt look on his face. Evan ran to David and wrapped his arms around his lover. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to—“

“I know, Evan,” David softly cut him off, yet he still pulled away from Evan’s embrace, turning his eyes away, and it hurt more than if he’d been angry. But David didn’t get angry; he was the type to withdraw rather than seek confrontation.

“Please, David,” Evan pleaded quietly, trying to remain calm when all he felt was sick with worry. He reached out to take David’s hand. It wasn’t pulled away, but that was a small comfort. “I know something’s bothering you. Just tell me.” Ever since they’d landed on Earth, Evan had watched David grow quieter, his usual cheeriness fading, replaced by worried silence. Evan had asked him, several times, if something was wrong, but David’s answer had always been ‘Nothing, I’m just a little tired, don’t worry about it’, accompanied with that radiant smile of his that almost made you believe he wasn’t lying. Evan had already gone through such terrible scenarios in his head, all of them leading to him losing David, and it scared the hell out of the battle-seasoned major.

Today, David hadn’t even smiled, and it had broken Evan’s heart and out of fear had forced him to push the subject. Now he was afraid he’d pushed too hard, and David would shut him out for good.

“I haven’t...” David began, almost whispering, then fell quiet, squeezing the hand holding his. “I haven’t told anyone at home,” he finally breathed out, “about us, about being gay.”

The feeling of relief was almost overwhelming, the tension leaving Evan’s body and the love he felt for this man leaving him weak at the knees. “I need to sit down,” he said, and headed for the bed, pulling the unresisting David with him. They sat on the edge of it, and now it was David’s turn to look worried. “Evan, are you crying?” he asked, sounding more than a little puzzled. Evan raised a hand to his cheek and to his surprise found it wet.

“I though you were going to leave me, or that maybe you were dying or something...” he confessed while he wiped his face on his sleeve, an uncontrollably happy smile taking over his face. David lifted a hand and gently turned Evan’s face towards him, finally looking straight at him, a little apologetically though.

“I’m not dying,” David told him, voice serious but full of warmth, “and nothing in the world would ever make me leave you.” To prove a point, David leaned in and kissed Evan like only he could—gently taking possession of his mouth, tongue guiding Evan to open his lips and let him in, in every way possible; into the welcoming warmth of his mouth, into his heart, into his soul, owning him completely. The sheer intimacy of it always amazed Evan, almost as if he couldn’t believe he could feel so lost in something, yet so found.

It really wasn’t what he wanted to do, but with a last brush of lips—and much to David’s disappointment if the quiet needy sound he made was anything to go by,—Evan pulled back. Now that his fears had dissipated, it was time to deal with David’s. Looking at the flushed face of the botanist, he almost groaned, hoping they could soon pick up from where they had left off.

“It’s been way too long since the last time you kissed me like that,” he said, resisting the urge to just skip the talking and put his mouth to a better use all over David. The way David looked at him, smiling as if he was reading Evan’s mind and liked what he was seeing, didn’t really help.

“Why does it worry you so much, telling people?” Evan asked cautiously, and immediately David’s smile faded. For a moment he frowned, clearly still not happy about being forced to talk about this. “You’re afraid how learning about us will affect them?”

“Not afraid as such, more like...” David paused and sighed deeply. “It’s just that I never quite managed to come out to anyone at home. I was so absorbed in my studies, and then in my work, that I never really had time to even realize that I was gay, let alone tell others. People kept joking I must prefer plants to people, and I guess I believed that myself too, especially after all my attempts to date women resulted in a disaster...” They’d never spoken about this part of David’s past, nor Evan’s for that matter. There had been no need to, they had each other and they were happy.

“But then I met you, and things just, fell into place,” David said, smiling so brightly, and it damn well almost had Evan in tears again. “Now that we’re back on Earth, I want to go visit my family and friends, and I... I want them to meet you, but I don’t want to lie to them about the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m just not sure I have the strength to face them, because I know some are not going to like the news, and they’re going to be vocal about it, and I’d hate for you to have to go through that,” David said, his hand once again tightening around Evan’s, who hadn’t let go of it for a second.

“David, you have more strength than you give yourself credit for,” Evan said softly. “You wouldn’t have come to Atlantis otherwise, or asked me out on a date in front of my commanding officer.” The memory of it still made Evan smile. He remembered how, after David had popped the question, he had glanced sideways at Sheppard, who had just quietly smiled and recommended a picnic on one of the more remotely located balconies that opened towards the sea, great view, lots of privacy. 

The fact that McKay standing next to him had added ‘just not on Tuesdays, it’s reserved’, and how Sheppard had glared at the scientist, receiving only a teasing smirk in reply, had made it a lot easier for Evan to say ‘yes’. After all, he’d had his eye on the botanist since day one.

“And you know me,” Evan said, moving his free hand to cradle the back of David’s head, fingers running into his hair and caressing gently. “I’m not afraid of what others might think or say about us. I’ll be there with you to meet them all, to show them how much I love you, and that I’m with you for life. If that’s something they can’t handle, then it’s their loss, not yours.” And to make sure his message would get through as efficiently as David’s had, Evan pulled him in for another kiss, letting the other know that this was where Evan belonged, now, and always.

David broke contact only for briefly whispered ‘missed you’ and ‘thank you’ before claiming Evan’s mouth again, and pulling them both down on the bed. And it was all so good, so right, and so perfect—like it should be. After weeks of barely touching each other, they were soon a heated mess of hands and legs, impatiently opening buttons and zippers and pushing away clothes, until they could finally feel skin against skin.

Shifting further into the bed with David, continuously kissing and touching, crumpling the sheets as they moved, Evan became oblivious to anything but the man he loved. Lying on his side, he pulled David closer, aching to be as near as possible, catching his moan with another kiss and trapping their cocks between them. There was no time for subtle teasing, and right now, neither Evan nor David was in need of it. All they wanted was the release, of the past weeks, of the moments lost, and to find a way to be one again.

With a sudden twist that caught Evan by surprise David rolled them over until Evan was top of him, slipping a hand between them to grab both cocks in his hand and wrapping his legs around Evan’s. And then he moved, thrusting with his hips against the weight, pushing them up and through his tight hold as his tongue pushed into Evan’s mouth, and in a second they were coming, both shuddering from the raw sharpness of the orgasm.

They kissed through all of that, while the trembling stopped and their pulses evened, and long afterwards, slowly, gently, wordlessly; all the way to the shower, back to bed again and between the sheets, mouths barely parting to take breaths, until they finally fell asleep in each others arms, still holding hands.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
